SCH 56592 is a broad spectrum antifungal agent which may be used as a prophylaxis medication in transplant patients. The objectives of the study are to evaluate the effect of SCH 59562 on the pharmacokinetics of cyclosporine in heart transplant patients and to evaluate the safety and tolerance of co-administration of SCH 56592 and cyclosporine in heart transplant patients.